The Hook Up
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Jiarg and Elma care for their respective second in commands very deeply. So when they get a whiff of a budding romance between them, isn't it their holy right to try and get them together? Well no. Or is it just Elma trying to have fun again at her rookie's expense? Most likely yes. Fenrir (Cross)X Ga Buidhe


**A three, maybe Two chapter story? I don't know I am just doing this for lols and cuteness.**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Choronicles X.**

The Hook Up

"Ah. Elma."

Ga Jiarg greeted Elma and her team as they walked into the Wrothian grounds. The leader of the proud warriors sat on the high rock flanked by his men and right hand. However he and his ever present guardian Ga Buidhe looked at Elma's present company in some bewilderment.

"You seem be in different company today." The prince observed noticing Irina and Gwin walking in with Elma and Lin.

"Ah." Elma didn't sound too surprised when the prince mentioned her different team. Normally she would visit with Fenrir and Celica whenever there needed to be a meeting between New LA and the mercenaries, since Celica is rather curious about Wrothian way of life and Fenrir is respected among them.

"Well Fenrir has a solo mission and Celica has a off duty to day." She explained. "But they are good people and excellent warriors. I trust them with my life."

"I see." Ga Jiarg nodded his head in approval. He actually didn't mind meeting other humans. They are a different yet similar race that caught his eye. "Well that is understand able. Besides absences form one's mate dose make the heart grow fonder."

That threw the BLADE captain for very long loop.

"E-Excuse me?" Elma turned the biggest shade of red in her life.

Jiarg titled his head, confused by Elma's responses. "Are you and Fenrir not betrothed to each other?"

"Betrothed?" Elma actually took a step back in shock form that. "Me and Fenrir?"

"You're turning really red Elma." Lin grinned. "You sure there's nothing going between you two?"

"O-Of course not." The red on her face seem to peak volumes however.

Ga Jiarg quickly noticed his mistake, "Ah. My apologies. The way you two act around each other and how he always seems to be around you I just assumed…"

"Well he does have a point coronel." Irina noticed, her grin just on the side of teasing. "You always bring Fenrir out to everyone one of your missions. Heck, his with you on your days off."

"That's because I handle a lot of tough missions and he's one of the few people who can handle them too." Her words are true, but the seemed very paper thin.

"Or he's the only guy that can handle you." Gwin coughed under his breath.

"What was that soldier!? You want to take ten laps around Cauldros!?" Elma roared in her 'drill sergeant' voice at Gwin.

"N-No mama!" Gwin shrieked standing at attention.

"I see." He turned his eyes to Lin. "Then you are his lover?"

"What!? M-Me!?" Lin turned even redder them Elma. "Nonononono! I mean, his a nice guy, but his ten years older than me!"

Jiarg stroked his chin in thought, "Hm. It's not uncommon, but still occasionally rare, for men and women with vastly different ages marrying in Wrothian culture. I thought the same had applied to you as well."

"N-No way!" Lin crossed her arms in denial, but Tatsu is giving her a rather skeptical look under his spectacles.

"Hmm. Tatsu think Linly doth protest too much."

"And Linly think's Tatsu would make a great appetizer to tonight's meal!" She growled.

"Meh!?"

"You know if I recall correctly Lin." Elma is swift to turn the attention to the young girl. "You've basically stopped asking Doug to help you with your Skell experiments. And Ragnarok hasn't been in the hanger as much either."

"W-Well, Fenrir's a bit more free then Doug and you know how unbelievably tough Ragnarok is! I've just been trying figure how it works and Fenrir's a great plot. That's all." Is her flimsy excuse.

"So you and him shopping together last week was just an experiment?" Irina snickered.

"Geh!?" The youngest blade member blushed form all the teasing.

"It's ok to have to have a little crush Lin." Elma chuckled a little.

"I don't like him like that!"

The Wrothian soldiers around them couldn't help but laugh at the humans actions. It's the complete opposite whenever they come here all calm and composed.

When the prince's eyes glazed towards Irina, she was quick to shake her head.

"Sorry your highness, but I am with the other two. Me and Fenrir are nothing but good collogues. We barely even go out for drinks." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Barely even-you guys just went out for drinks last night!" Gwin protested.

"Oh ho! Sounds like someone's doing some man hunting." Lin giggled.

"So you get him drunk, and then take him home." Elma's smile grew rather nefarious. "Wow Irina I never knew you were so barbaric."

That caused the cold woman to turn blistering red, "Co-Colonel!"

"Relax I am just joking. But you do hang with Fenrir more than I ever seen you hang out with any else that's not on your team." While she did lighten up, Elma still taunted her friend a little more.

"It's not my fault I can't tolerate most of the men in NLA." Irina crossed her arms in defiance.

"Yet that was your fourth night drinking with Fenrir." Gwin smirked. "You sure you're not trying to walk in Elma's territory?"

"You sure you want to keep that arm?" Irina's hand seem to hover over her knife as she glared at Gwin.

"It seems Fenrir is rather popular." Ga Jiarg chuckled.

Elma smiled with him, "Well he has to be to catch your eye."

"It is hard not to when my people talk about him so highly." Ga Jiarg admitted. "Not a day goes by that I do not hear the Wrothians praise his skills combat, his kind yet vicious nature, and his wise words."

"And that is just the men!" Boasted Zi Gio with boisterous laugh, "The women have been boasting loudly about his abilities. If not for him being human, your subordinate would have been buried with marriage meetings. Although I think that border may soon be crossed too."

Jiarg nodded with his friend. Wrothians never really married outside their race. Jiarg can count on one hand on how many times he has seen one of his own actually wed someone other than their own kind. But allying with the humans has opened many doors to their culture. The impressive BLADE member isn't the only human who has caught the Wrothians' eyes. In all his years of traveling the prince has never met such an interesting group of people.

"Ture." Elma agreed. "I stand by what I said. Fenrir is one of the best BLADEs I've worked with. I am honestly thinking there's nothing he can't do."

Lin scratched her cheek in thought, "I don't know about that but he's a great skell pilot. Heck Ragnarok took a full frontal assault form Ares and it only came out with a few scraps!"

The young mechanic crossed her arms with a huff, "I wished he'd tell me how made a Formula skell like that so tough. Whenever I ask he just shrugs his shoulders, points at his skell and says 'Ask him not me.'"

"Yyeeaahh. Fenrir is definitely a little…out there." Gwin interjected, getting caught up in everyone's pace. "Our last mission had us dealing with a bunch of Simius, and I swear I am not making this up, he challenged one to a duel, beat it, then they all left. Just like that."

Gwin shook his head, still in disbelief of it all. "I swear if you look crazy in the dictionary you see his face. It's even weirder that he keeps such a straight face through all and so easy going."

"His's also not a bad cook either. That 'chai shimi' of his is quite good."

Everyone turned their eyes to the white Wrothian in the room.

Buidhe blinked when she noticed that the attention is drawn on her. "Have…I said something wrong?"

"Um…how do you know Fenrir makes sashimi?" Lin asked, her eyes as wide as Elma's.

"Ah well," Buidhe stated. "He invited me over to his home."

"What!?" Lin shouted.

"When was this?" Jiarg asked his right hand in tone of utter shock. Something she herself is not used to.

She responded rather hesitantly "It was a week ago-"

"That recently!? Seriously!?" Lin said.

"Y-yes. Is that something so odd?" Buidhe was starting to wonder if she had broken some strange human law.

"Well no but…" Elma looked taken back by this sudden reveal. "Fenrir's never really invited anyone to the barracks."

"No he's invited people." Lin said, still somewhat flabbergasted. "But he's never invited a single girl over and cook for them!"

"I didn't even know he cooks…" Irina said.

"Do you two do this often?" Elma asked.

"Not really." The right hand shook her head. Honestly wondering why everyone is freaking out over something so trivial. "That was my first time visiting."

The room felt a heavy silence.

"We should probably get back on topic." Elma suggested.

"Ah yes." Jiarg nodded. "The trading routes."

Elma nodded to Gwin who took out his comm device. Bringing up a mini map of Primordia.

Before Gwin spoke, the prince turned to his ward. "Why don't you go out and watch the perimeter."

Buidhe gave a curious look, "What brought this about?"

"I know how you dislike this political babble and it has been a while since you've seen the sun no?" He smiled good naturedly. "Go out and get some air. I will join you when I am done."

"Are you sure? I know you take know joy in these talks too." She countered casing her prince to sigh.

"Do I have to make that an order?"

"Hmph. As you wish." There was a chuckled under her mask. It made her seem more like a sister then a prince's right hand.

She left, taking two other Wrothians with her. Jiarg watched her leave as Gwin began to talk.

"So. Maurice sent us to talk about some trading routes-"

"You thinking the same thing Jiarg?" Elma said suddenly.

"Heh. What is that human saying? Great minds think a like?" The prince chuckled.

Lin giggled with a sly smile, "This is going to be great! I never thought she would be his type."

"Uh…" Gwin looked lost. "We're not talking about trading routes…are we?"

"Going to let's in on the plan colonel?" Irina asked, feeling just a tad out of the loop.

"We're going to hook up Fenrir and Buidhe!" Lin announced proudly.

"Seriously? Are we really going to mess with this guy's love life?" Gwin sighed.

"What love life?" Lin countered. "He hasn't show any interest in anyone since he's got here. And he's been staying with two beautiful ladies the entry time." Lin crossed her arms. "And he doesn't play for the other team so his love life is basically zero times zero."

" _Two_ beautiful women?" Gwin tried to keep himself form sounding too skeptical.

"We just want him to be happy." Elma said. Sounding surprisingly motherly. "He's been through a lot."

"The same goes for Buidhe." Jiarg sighed in weariness. "She is nearly past the Wrothian marrying age, and yet she still has refused suitor after suitor. While I am grateful for her devotion and loyalty, her happiness is also one of my greatest concerns."

"And it would easier to have Fenrir join our ranks then the prince's constantly haggling." One of the prince's men chuckled, but is quickly silenced with a glare form his leader.

Elma crossed her arms with a rather smug grin, "So I am not the only you've been pestering to join your merry band."

Jiarg grinned, having almost no shame. "As I said before, you two are the best warriors I've seen in a while. And you both tend to ignore my summons for a sparring match. Although this is the next best thing and it will be a good way to keep our peoples ties together; having two our strongest warrior betrothed to one another."

"Well marriage is still a little ways off." Elma said. "For now let's just get them to start dating at least."

"Alright! Operation: Kitty puppy love is underway!" Lin pumped her fist in the air in excitement.

"Sounds fun." Irina smirked. "Count me into. That guy needs some fun in his life."

"So we're ignoring the official BLADE business to get Fenrir a girlfriend?" Gwin sighed. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to end up with me getting yelled at by Commander Vanham?"

 **I hope you enjoy this! I don't think the next chapter will be so short. I mostly put this out to get rid of that re-telling's taste out of my mouth.**

 **Leave a review to tell me what you think or shoot me a PM.**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
